Paper Flowers
by Ami V'ns
Summary: AU. Inspirado en "El cadaver de la novia". Sherlock Holmes tenía 17 años la primera vez que lo vio y desde aquella vez su razonable y oscuro mundo empezó a derrumbarse. En ocasiones es muy difícil diferenciar lo que hay en tu mente de lo que es real. Quizás se esta volviendo loco, quizás nunca ha estado más cuerdo... todo es cuestión de perspectivas.


**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que** **escribo un FF de Sherlock pero soy una gran fan 3 Para ser sinceros ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que publiqué algo, sé que debo tener errores por lo que me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones –las críticas son más que bienvenidas- sobre este pequeño proyecto que en gran parte está inspirado en dos canciones, dos películas, mi imaginación y una noche de introspección al lado de viejos demonios personales.**

 **Quisiera dedicárselo con muchísimo amor a Gaby, por ser una de las razones por las que he vuelto a escribir. Pequeña, sé que no es lo que prometí pero espero que te guste.**

* * *

Apuntó con rapidez un par de líneas en su carpeta y al finalizar le sonrió a la jovencita frente a él sin obtener alguna respuesta, aunque sinceramente no es como si hubiera estado esperando una. Si hubiera querido un trabajo en el cual socializara más, no hubiera optado por esta rama de la medicina.

En un día común se encontraría realizando los controles a los pacientes acompañado de una enfermera pero aquella mañana la amable Anna se había reportado enferma al igual que un grupo considerable de sus compañeras, aparentemente una epidemia de gripe. Sabía que era irresponsable realizar esta actividad solo pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Pese a todo él no sentía que se tratara de un problema. Aún contaba con el resguardo de los enfermeros al final del pasillo y los pacientes del sector B no eran problemáticos. Probablemente se debiera a que eran de los más medicados.

-Y el siguiente es... 221B- leyó en voz alta- llegó el momento musical del día- susurró con desgano

Aunque su nombre era algo a lo que la mayor parte del personal desconocía, el paciente del cuarto 221B era todo una celebridad en el pequeño pero exclusivo Hospital psiquiátrico de San Bartolomé1. Lo habían ingresado bajo el diagnóstico de esquizofrenia hace casi un año y desde la primera vez que cruzó las puertas de su habitación guardó un profundo silencio. Lo único que hacía-y he ahí la razón de su popularidad- era tocar el violín. Tocaba casi todo el tiempo hasta el punto en que los cuartos alrededor de él habían sido prohibidos para pacientes con el fin de no perturbarlos. Era obvio que provenía de una familia bastante influyente para conseguir tal privilegio.

Lentamente caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación e ingresó. Tal como lo había predicho allí se hallaba él, sentado sobre la cama, tocando en su violín una de sus perturbadoras y depresivas melodías. Lo observó con un poco de pena, tenía entendido por los pocos datos de su informe médico que antes de encontrarse en un lugar como este, ese chico de apenas 18 años había sido considerado una de las mente más prodigiosas de su generación con un CI aproximado de 200. Era triste ver que un ser con un futuro tan brillante se había transformado en un muñeco vacío.

-Sebastian Wilkes...-

Levantó la vista y lo observó sorprendido. La única vez que había escuchado su voz fue el día que lo internaron. Llegó llorando y gritando cosas ininteligibles pero que él suponía iban dirigidas a su familia. Hicieron falta tres personas para retenerlo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Si...- respondió- Nuestro niñero...- soltó una risa hueca que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina

-Algo así… ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado con la esperanza de que siguiera en ese camino, él era tan solo un recién graduado y si lograba hacer que alguien como él lograra un mínimo progreso sería excelente para sus recomendaciones.

-Aburrido…-

-Bueno, solo necesitas ir progresando para dejar esta terrible rutina y hoy has dado un gran paso-

-¿Eso crees?- fijó sus ojos en un punto lejano justo antes de que el sonido de algo quebrándose lo sobresaltara. Sebastián volteó sorprendido en búsqueda del origen del sonido bajando la guardia y dándole la espalda en el proceso.

No hubo forma en la que Sebastián pudo prever que él sabía que eso ocurriría. Que antes de que cada palabra saliera de su boca él ya sabía que debía responder y como debía hacerlo. Ese fue el primero de una lista de grandes errores.

-Yo también lo creo…-

 _ **Paper Flowers**_

 _ **I**_

" _No, nunca estarás solo  
Cuando la oscuridad venga, yo iluminaré la noche con estrellas  
Escucha los susurros en la oscuridad  
No, nunca estarás solo  
Cuando la oscuridad venga, sabes que no estaré lejos  
_

 _Whispers in the dark - Skillet_

El gran problema de ser un genio, desde su perspectiva, era ser consiente del grado de ignorancia y simplicidad del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Las personas eran como panfletos que con sus decoraciones y colores trataban de evitar que te fijaras en su contenido y él era capaz de leerlos sin importar que tanto se esforzaran en difuminar sus letras. Era por eso que todos lo despreciaban, era por eso que él despreciaba a todos. Nadie nunca había valido la pena.

Hasta ese día

Sherlock Holmes tenía 17 años la primera vez que lo vio. Tenía 17 años y no se movía precisamente en el lado más legal de la ciudad, es casi increíble el que si realmente lo deseas puedes encontrar al infierno incluso en un lugar Sussex.

El mundo era de una triste escala de grises en el día pero en la noche mientras gran parte de la ciudad prefiere evitar mirar hacia su lado más oscuro hay quienes acuden en búsqueda de algo que los ayude a continuar. Era cuestión de mezclarse entre ellos con el dinero suficiente y podía conseguir a cambio algunas horas de paz del otro lado de la línea blanca.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? ¿Tienes el dinero?-

-¿Por quién me tomas?-

Le dio un fajo de billete, tomó la bolsita transparente y se la llevó al bolsillo con rapidez. Sabía que si no salía pronto de ahí podía tener problemas. El lenguaje corporal de su camello dejaba en claro que había tomado malas decisiones y era consciente de que en cualquier momento podían venir a por él pero estaba demasiado necesitado de vender su mercancía como para animarse a dejar su lugar usual.

Unas risas estridentes le helaron la sangre tanto como al hombre frente a él. Si bien no era su problema, no era difícil imaginar lo encantados que estarían un puñado de maleantes de tener unos minutos de diversión con un adolescente vestido con el uniforme de uno de las escuelas más caras del lugar. Debió cambiarse antes de venir, pero no podía imaginarse el resistir el primer día de las vacaciones de verano sin un pequeño impulso.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- Tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y empezar a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Calculó que lo seguían aproximadamente tres hombres de entre 20 y 30 años, todos drogados pero no lo suficiente para restarles facultades. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

Pese a tratar de evitarlo, guiado por la desesperación empezó a internarse en la parte más profunda del bosque. Él estudiaba en un internado del lugar y tan solo por unos meses al año podía disfrutar de una restringida libertad, por lo que no conocía demasiado la zona y lo más probable era que terminara por perderse, pero quizás en el proceso los perdiera a ellos también.

Un golpe certero a su cabeza lo hizo tropezar y resbalar por una bajada algo escarpada. Aparentemente uno de sus perseguidores le había lanzado algún objeto contundente y pese a su estado había sido capaz de acertarle. Esta tarde estaba resultando peor de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Cayó! ¡Cayó!-

Soltó un gemido bajo e intentó ponerse de pie en vano. La parte trasera de la cabeza le palpitaba y una sensación de humedad le dejó en claro que estaba sangrando. Calculó que los drogadictos tardarían cerca de tres minutos en encontrarlo. Maldiciendo su suerte se arrastró como pudo hasta un árbol que lucía especialmente grande y lleno de enredaderas. Tal vez podría camuflarse entre ellas.

-Demonios…- se introdujo dentro de las enredaderas y las ramas del árbol hasta quedar casi cubierto por ellas, apoyó su adolorida cabeza en el tronco y esperó. No podía hacer nada más y el dolor lo tenía muy mareado.

-¿Dónde estás, niño bonito?- las risas estridente se oían demasiado cerca- ¿Quieres jugar? Nosotros podemos enseñarte un juego más divertido…-

Tragó con fuerza entendiendo sus intenciones, se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacían algo así. No recordaba ninguna denuncia por violación entre los últimos reportes de la policía, pero si las desapariciones de dos chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad ¿Los tendrían secuestrados?... No, todo en ellos gritaba asesinos.

¿Sería ese su final? Por donde se lo mirara era bastante patético para una persona como él y aunque la vida nunca le dio grandes motivos por los cuales aferrarse a ella- para ser sincero las personas siempre le mencionaban que parecía tener una preocupante tendencia suicida- no deseaba acabar su aburrida existencia sin antes haber logrado encontrar algo que valiera la pena y ser hasta cierto punto reconocido por ello. Otra gran maldición de los genios, necesitan un público.

-Miren a quien encontré- pudo ver a uno de los tres hombres sonreír y acercarse lentamente. Al sentir que las piernas le fallarían, se aferró con fuerza a las ramas del árbol que lo rodeaban como si trataran de brazos.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien…- Le susurró una voz al oído y mientras empezaba a sentir que la superficie en la que estaba recargado se hacía más cálida y suave, cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **1\. El hospital de San Bartolomé no tiene un área de psiquiatría por lo que en una muestra de capricho lo convertí en este pseudo-universo alterno en un hospital psiquiátrico.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, como ya les mencioné estaré encantada de leer y responder sus comentarios**

 **Ami**


End file.
